Isla Tyrannus
"Yeah, I guess Malcom had a hand in this." Ellie Sattler on the island's chaotic ecosystem Isla Tyrannus is an island off the coast of Isla Sorna, being smaller in size, but more varied in terms of species. It's two most dangerous non-hybrids are Oxalaia and Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus, and has a large expanse of deep forest around the edges of the island. It is a Biological Reserve (like Isla Sorna), but not one of the Five Deaths. Reason The reason for the island being a wildlife reserve is because of the 2001 Attacks on Isla Sorna being a major threat. In the words of John Hammond's deleted Memoir Entry... "After the events of 9/11 and the 2001 Attack on Isla Sorna, I was left with hardly any money. A creature spawned by Nedry wiped out most of what money we had left, and we had to force them to another island. Isla Tyrannus, named after the Tyrant Lizard King, Tyrannosaurus Rex, was to be the next land for a new Jurassic Park. It all went to down the drain once a couple of teenagers found an unlicensed cartoon tape, and thought it would be fun. I pity the teens for what they created... 20 meters of unbridled rage and absolute power, something so mutated the original species was almost unrecognizable. Oxalaia Quilombensis Hadeni. It was never supposed to have been created. Once the thing was made, all hope was lost. I went bankrupt. Nothing left. The ladt thing I was able to do was create a whole new subspecies of Tyrannosaurus Rex. I referred to it as Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus, an almost 20 meter monster, something meant to wipe out Oxalaia. Me and my team found out the easy way, everything was working quite well. The Tyrannosaurus were stabilizing the mutant tapes, but they soon got to the T-Rex's weaknesses. They started driving them to their demise, growing in numbers, rehabilitating to Isla Sorna... rendering the entire project a waste of precious time and money, only a handful of T-Rex-U surviving. I am chosing to send Alan Grant on multiple trips to the island to study their behavior." The island is filled with most dinosaur species. Wildlife Carnivores InGen has moved differnt carnivores from Sorna,to Tyrannus.They moved part of the Spinosaurus population ot Isla Tyrannus.A family and a pack of Allosaurus ''swam to Isla Tyrannus. ''Oxalaia, ''one of the apex predators, already lived on the island prior to the migration. Another Apex Predator,''Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus, made a large population on the island. Saurophganax, Torvosaurus, Suchom imus, Baryonx, Irritator, Raptors, Angaturma, and Ceratosaurus ''also live on the island.Newer dinosaurs like ''Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Mapusaurus also terrorize the island. Many other carnivores live on the island. Herbivores There is a large amount of herbivores on the island.The largest of these is Amphicoelias,''at 230ft long (70m),100ft tall(30m),and 400 tons (900,000lbs).It's a sauropod.There is also Ceratopsians like ''Titanoceratops,''Ankylosaurs like ''Ankylosaurus,''Sauropods like ''Alamosaurus and Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurs like Stegosaurus, and Hadrosaurs like Anatotitan Agilis. ''However, carnivores like ''Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus ''prey on them frequently. Other Organisms InGen also created other organisms that were in secret, like ''Megalodon, ''the largest animal ever. Other animals like ''Mosasaurus and Predator X roam the oceans too. Ice Age animals such as Arctodus, Panthera Leo Atrox, Woolly Mammoths, Megatherium, Brontops, Basilosaurus, Dire Wolf, Quagga, Dodo, and Woolly Rhinoceros. Status The island is currently recovering from a cataclysmic event, and it is starting to become normal again... but more peaceful. It is rescheduled for rebuilding, recreation, and upgrade to a new Jurassic Park in 2013. Trivia *"Tyrannus" is one of the latin words for "Tyrant". *It is based off of a Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis map created by Pythor9449 in 2009. Category:Biological Preserve Category:PYHNUT Category:Islands Category:Pythor9449 Category:Peenut2k7